New York's view
by Vero93
Summary: The story of Santana and Dani (DANTANA) from my point of view. Starts the moment the meet and we'll see when It ends, if it actually ends. You'll see the progression of this cute pair, expect a tamer Santana and a little less confident Dani, and their previous lives are a little different from the ones on the show. Pezberry friendship. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfiction ever so be kind with me. I would really like to know your opinion about my writing and since english is not my native language I would like to apologise in advance for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.

Thank you for giving this story a chance and If you think I should continue tell me by writing a review or a private message.

Thank you for your time. =)

I have been working at this diner for over a month and literally nothing has happened in my life, after over 20 auditions later I'm still working here with no career and no opportunities whatsoever. For some weird reason I got this feeling on my stomach telling me something is about to change, still don't know if it's related to work or what. Berry has been bugging me to finally audition o try to get into NYADA but that is just not my thing, even if she doesn't understand how, she just keeps repeating_ "NYADA is perfect, it's everyone's thing!" _God she never shuts up about it, but like I said something is about to change, I just know it.

I've been daydreaming for so long that I didn't realise my co-workers had already opened the doors of the diner this morning. Who is awake by choice at this time anyway? At least I have the afternoon off which I am deliriously happy about.

I hear the first customers coming in so I guess its time to get to work, but as I turn around I'm left speechless, this beautiful girl is not a customer since she's wearing our awful, uncomfortable and rather cute uniform but I've never seen her before though, trust me I would remember that face. She's changing her bag for our regulatory notebook and pen and when she turns around our eyes met for the very first time, and I swear to God the Earth just stopped moving and every single beautiful thing just combined in front of my eyes and turned into the gorgeous human being that's standing right in front of me. I can't really tell how much time has passed since we started looking at each other, but I think it's been a couple of minutes because the next I know the rest of our staff is back into place and there's already enough people on my section to start my shift, I avert my gaze from the mystery girl and get to work even if my eyes betray me and stare at her every five minutes, not that I complain much since she's always catching my eyes and blushing whenever I look at her.

It's finally the end of my shift and I've probably spend ninety percent of it looking at this girl, she must think that I'm a creep by now sure she isn't even gay, another platonic love to add to my endless list of "my beautiful but straight women crushes" I've had all over the years. Just as I'm about to collect my things Rachel comes in wearing her own red uniform and a look on her face that tells me she wants to be here just as much as I want to break my arms.

"Hey sunshine, you're looking particularly annoyed about being here today" - I tell her with a curious look.

"I haven't heard from the director of Funny Girl, it's obvious they didn't pick me for the part so of course I'm mad Santana" - She snaps at me.

"You don't know that yet, you're just assuming that because you are as patient as a hungry cheetah" - I try to reassure her.

"Whatever, sorry for snapping at you by the way" - And that's the longest she has ever managed to stay mad at someone.

"It's ok, umm… can I ask you a random question?" - I ask her looking around for miss mystery girl.

"Sure" - She answers with a little smile.

"What do you think of that girl over there?" - I ask her nodding my head towards the unnamed girl. "I've never seen her here before". She looks to the newbie and stares at her with a questioning gaze.

"Neither have I but she's really cute, what's her name?" - She says looking at her rather interested.

"How would I know?" - I snapped at her even though I am truly mad at myself, I should have at least introduced myself during our shift together, you know, be polite to the newbie and stuff, at least I had a pretty damn good excuse you have to get to know your co-workers, right? Rachel smirks at me with her I-know-something-you-don't face

"You are nervous, you totally like her!" - She's jumps a little bit with a truly smile this time. "Why don't you go talk to her, she's piking up her stuff so pick yours, introduce yourself and walk her home or something" - She doesn't give me a chance to answer when she pushes me toward the still mystery girl making me bump directly into her front.

"I'm so sorry, my friend just pushed me and I bump into you… but you already know that... but I didn't want to I just can't control physics so If you think about it is not really my fault or anyone's fault is more like a…" - I started to ramble without even realising. "Hey it's ok, I didn't see you either" - She cuts my off with the most beautiful voice I've even heard and a hint of blush on her cheeks. I look around to see that everyone is working and we are standing looking at each other in the middle on the diner.

"I see you finished your shift as well so may be you know… I think I'll be better if we just.." - I motion for the door. "Yeah, we're kind of in the middle of everyone's way" - She says laughing, and I know I will be able to wake up every morning to come to work just to hear that laugh. We take our stuff and head for the door, when we are finally outside we start to walk to the same direction side by side without even realising it. I really wish she doesn't think I'm a stalker or something, she's probably straight and on her way home to her boyfriend but I don't really care at this moment, I just want to be close to her for as long as I can.

It's been a while since we started walking and yet neither of us has said a word, I'm nervous to start an actual conversation but you only live once so…

"I haven't introduced myself, my name's Santana, Santana Lopez" - I smile sweetly at her suppressing the urge to caress her face when she smiles at me.

"My name's Danielle, Dani for friends" - She says giving me a flirty smile, and I think I may die 'cause I've seriously never felt what I'm feeling just by talking to girl.

"So am I allowed to call you that yet?" - I am really trying to be witty here, but it looks like I'm way too nervous for it to work.

"We'll see.." - She's totally flirting with me, right? I mean she's looking at me with this flirty smile and I can't help but think she may like me for real. Or may be is just my head messing with me for wanting that to happen so damn much.

We continue to walk side by side through the different streets of New York not talking much, just saying random phrases to each other every once in a while.

"Did you move here recently? 'Cause I can swear I've never seen you before at the diner" - I start

"I've lived here for a little while actually but I started today at the diner, I was working at this clothing shop but It wasn't really my thing, serving food is not how I want to spend my time but now I get to sing every once in a while at least." - She's starting to tell me about herself and I can't help but wanting to know more and more.

"Yeah, it has its perks"- I'll never tell anybody but despite the low salary I kind of like working at the diner, I mean at least we get to sing and be around people who works for the music industry, and that's not very common in New York, so even if I have to spend the day serving people I could have done much worse.

"What about you?" - She asks me

"I've been living in New York for over a year now, I live with two friends from high school while trying to make my way into the music industry, and in the meantime I had to work somewhere, you have to pay your bills you know..." - I don't know why but I feel like I could talk to her for hours and not be mad at her for wanting to know about my personal life.

"So look I live here" - She point at the door of an apartment block "But since we have the afternoon free I was thinking if may be you wanted to come inside and join me for a cup of coffee or something" - She's starting to look nervous and so am I, but at the same time I'm really happy she wants me to spend time with her alone.

"Sure, I'd love that" - Really we just met twenty minutes ago and it may seem a little rushed, but it doesn't feel fast or wrong so…

She guides me inside of the building and I gotta say it looks really good for a cheap apartment in Manhattan, we take the elevator to the 5th floor and stop in front of the door marked with 5C. She turns around and a little nervous and for a moment I think she's going to tell me this was a mistake and to go home, but instead she just says

"Look, I never bring anybody home so I'm sorry if it's a little messing in there. And one thing, do you have any allergies?" - Ok I wasn't expecting that.

"Don't worry, I'm the definition of messiness myself" - I try to calm myself down a little bit. "And no, I'm not allergic to anything, why?"

"Because if you are then you may have had a problem with this" - She says opening the door

I gotta say I am not an animal person at all, I've never had any kind of pet just the goldfishes they basically pay you to take home at the fairs, and those usually die within the following week, even if I tried to take care of them, it was futile really. So the reaction I would be expected to have when seen a puppy is not one of happiness but I'm discovering a new side about myself with Dani, so I guess one of the changes is the fact that this dog is one of the cutest puppies I've ever seen in my life and I actually want to hug it.

"Let me introduce you to Ron" - She says happily while bending to pick up the dog

"It's really cute, how old is him?" - Did I just really call a dog 'cute'?

"He's two weeks old, he was lost in the streets and he looked famished so I took him to the vet, gave him his shots, bathed him and now he is mine forever!" - She says with the happiest voice ever looking at the puppy like he's been with her for years. I like this girl more and more every minute, she seems to enjoy life as much as she can and has pretty good thoughts and her priorities are in check. We seem to have things like that in common, so even if she's not interested in me at all I know we can be great friends, even if I want more, so much more than that.

We walk inside of her flat and it screams Dani all over it, really minimalistic with little furniture, the colors are dull but alive at the same time, she has a lot of things related to music, shelves fill with CDs and vinyl, a couple of guitars, an amplifier who looks like it's had better days and a little TV in front of a sofa with a love seat on the corner.

"Let us give you a tour" - She says looking at Ron while he was resting his head on her shoulder and looking happy to see her owner.

She starts guiding me towards the corridor on the right side of the living room "Here's the kitchen" She points to the first door on the left. Inside there's the typical kitchen stuff, a fridge, a table with six chairs, a sink… We continue through the rooms, the next stop was the guest room which she turned into her own music studio soundproofing the walls and adding some recording devices, I think that's the coolest room so far. There was a small bathroom on the following door and finally her bedroom. I didn't think she was actually going to show it to me but I was very wrong, she opened the door and now I changed my mind, this is the best room of the house. It was really big, It had a king size bed in the middle and a couple of closets at the sides, a chest of drawers at the bottom of the bed, a small table with a chair and a mirror in front of it. There was a bigger bathroom on the right and it all had a music theme just like the rest of the house, you could find an electric guitar, books scattered all over the room about different bands and kinds of music, a gigantic bean bag... It was the perfect room, with soft tones and the best part was the balcony with an amazing view of New York at the left side. I went to the balcony and took on the size of New York, It was such a great city filled with skyscrapers and every kind of people with different likes, believes…

"It's amazing really, New York I mean" - She wakes me up from my daydreaming, she's standing by my side with a smile on her face and Ron cuddled in her arms.

"It is" - I don't know how to say that if she thinks New York is amazing she should look into a mirror and she'll see perfection.

"Do you want some cocoa? It's getting chilly" - She says going back to the kitchen. I take one last look at the city and went after Dani. "Yeah thanks".


	2. Chapter 2

First I want give a really big thank you to every single one of you who decided to follow or favorite this story, it means a lot to me so just know that it is very appreciated on my part. And if you don't mind I'd love to give a particular shout out to Doodle91xxx and xxEllieJellyxx, since this is my first FanFiction and those two were the firsts to review, they made my day brighter and I'm glad you like the story enough to spend a minute writing about it.

I would like to ask you guys if you had any scene, any character you'd want to see or any idea of what you wanted to read in this story I would love to write it since this is just for you, again thank you so much for your time, I really appreciated it more than anything.

Without further ado let's get into the second chapter.

I'm impressed with this house I mean someone who's working as a waitress would never be able to afford this, so it all made sense when Dani told me is was as heritage from her grandparents. I'm really want to ask her about her family which is weird 'cause I have never wanted to know about anyone's family before, not even my friends, but I decided to go with my gut with Dani, it feels different with her, not bad just… different.

"Done!" - Says Dani appearing from the kitchen with two mugs of hot cocoa on her hands and an overly excited Ron at her feet.

"Great" - I say straightening my position on the couch and taking one cup from her hands.

We have all either watched romantic movies or read books about romantic encounters and things like that, and even if I'll never admit it to anybody, I have too. They always talk about one single feeling in particular, one that feels like electricity is running through your veins when they touch their lover, I always thought that was a little over the top and not realistic at all, but as I took the cup from Dani our hands touched for the first time, just for a second, but a second I will never be able to forget. My entire body shivered at that moment and I looked at her in the eye and saw some glimpse of excitement and nervousness at the same time, may be she felt it too.

We sat comfortably on the couch before looking at each other and burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry it's just, I have never met a person and invite them home the very same day so I'm kind of nervous, this is not an everyday thing for me" - Dani tells me.

"That makes us two 'cause I've never done this before, but… is it weird that I don't find it that much weird at all?" - I'm trying to open up to her so she knows I'm being serious.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" - And there's the smile I'm starting to crave.

And now I'm literally praying for her to be gay because I'm going to be very embarrassed otherwise. Ron jumps to the couch and for some reason decides to sit on my lap.

"Now that's odd, he's still really shy around people, but he seems to like you" - She says looking at the puppy.

"I am that charming" - I joke while petting Ron who seems to be falling asleep.

"Oh I know" - She says instinctively.

"Really, How's that?" - And if we are not flirting I don't get human behavior anymore.

"I'm just saying… I mean look at yourself, you're gorgeous, you have amazing… eyes and… lips... - Suddenly the room got really hot, we were looking at each other's lips and there was less and less space between us by the second. It seems as if we realized what we were doing at the same time and jumped away from each other putting so much more of the necessary space between us. Don't get me wrong I would love to kiss her, but it feels rush, and every time I've rushed things they always ended up way too soon, and let's be serious here, I don't even know her last name yet.

"Are you gay?" - Now that's directness.

"Yes I am, why?" - I ask her trying to sound flirty.

"No reason"

"And I am supposed to believe that?" - I think I can hear my brain shouting 'Please give me something to work with here!'

"To be honest I invited you up here because when I saw you this morning at the diner I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I didn't want to loose the opportunity of knowing you" - She rushes. "And to answer the question you look like you want to ask me yes, I am gay too"

If it wasn't for the fact that she's still right in front of me I would be doing my happy dance in the middle of the living room, I guess I'll just have to do it in my head, it's something!

I cannot believe it! She's gay! She is actually gay! AND she thinks I'm the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, can I just say I have never been as exited as I am in this very moment. I realize I haven't said anything back, I've been talking to myself and staring at her with my mouth open for quiet some time since she looks like she may die of embarrassment any second now.

"So it looks like we have something in common" - I say trying to relieve the sudden tension.

"Yeah" - She replies biting her lower lip, and if I weren't a little worry I would be so turned on right now.

"Hey, why so nervous all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, lack of experience I guess, let's break this moment and talk to me about yourself, I want to know you" - She looks relaxer than before and with a bigger smile, and I feel happy inside.

We spend the following hours talking about ourselves, I told her all about my life in Lima with my parents, my friends, and how I decided to move to New York to pursue my singing or acting career. She told me about her parents, about her nine year old brother Eric and that they all live in Boston so they're just a 4 hour drive away from here so they visit her quiet often, which she is really glad about. We told each other how we came out to our parents, hers were a little uncomfortable in the beginning and thought it was just a phase, but thankfully they ended up being very supportive of her, so I had to tell her about how my parents already knew I liked girls and were cool with it, but my grandma wasn't so much, I even told her about my first and last girlfriend Brittany.

"So do you still have feelings for her?" - Dani asks me after a while.

"For Brittany? No, we dated for two months when we were juniors in high school but it didn't work out, we were kind of best friends experimenting their sexuality, in the end I was gay and she was bi, but we remained best friends till I graduated and moved here almost a year ago" - I replied her hoping she gets that my private life has a gap to fill with her name on it. "What about you? Any girlfriend out there?"

"I never had a real girlfriend before, just 'physical relationships' so to say, didn't feel mature enough to have one before"

"What about now?" - I'm just curious you know… is not like I want to date her or anything...

"It seems possible now" - And again a light of hope lights up inside my head.

"Good..."

"Look at the hour! I didn't realize the time, do you want to eat something for dinner or do you have to go home?" - I look at the clock and decided I had enough time left.

"I have time, Rachel has a graveyard shift and Kurt, my other roommate, is in Lima visiting his boyfriend so… we can order something up if you want"

"Sure, does Chinese sound good?" - Dani says standing up with little Ron following her every step.

"Sounds great"

We had dinner together and it felt like a first date but so much more relaxed and with a homey feeling in it. We kept talking about every topic out there, at the same time I was making mental notes about everything she was telling me about her, that her favorite color is white, how she loves going to the zoo to see the wild animals, the way her face lights up when she talks about The Beatles and Queen, her Spanish food obsession which was really convenient since I told her how I could cook all kinds of Spanish dishes, and so on.

We had a lot of things in common, our love for good old music, for food, or the fact that we both enjoy walking round the city discovering new places every day by observing every single corner of the city instead of going pass them like the rest of New Yorkers do...

When we finished we washed the dishes together and even if I wanted nothing more but to spend time with her I had to go home, she accompanied me to the door where we said goodbye.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, right?" - Looks like I'm not the only one who wants me who stay.

"Of course, 7 o'clock sharp"

We stood there staring at each other, should I hug her? Shake hands? How are you supposed to say goodbye to a person you met this morning but spend the entire afternoon getting to know and now it's one of the persons who know you the most? I didn't have much time to be freaked out when I feel the softest pair of lips kissing my cheek; they were there for less than five seconds and yet it has been the best kiss on the cheek anyone could receive. But I didn't want it to end that soon so I looked at her and pressed on kiss on her cheek myself, but this time I lingered for a couple seconds. Her face turned so red it looked like it was going to explode, but she was giggling and her smile was so bright I realized I had done nothing less than right.

"See you tomorrow Dani"

"See you tomorrow San" - This is the first time anyone has ever done anything to my name which didn't include an offensive adjective in front of it, so now I am giggling like a school girl but for some reason I don't feel bad ashamed about it.

I turned around and start to descend the stairs because the elevator would just make me slower and I am way too happy to stand still for more than a minute.

I got home wearing the same idiotic smile but I don't care, I'm alone so I decided to take a shower and go to bed as soon as possible, but once I'm in my pj Rachel arrived home.

"What are you doing here? Your shift isn't over for hours"

"I know but Gunther said I was distracted and to 'try again' tomorrow since we didn't have that many clients tonight" - She says changing into her own pj.

I was already walking towards my bedroom when...

"Hey! Don't you even try! How was everything with Dani?" - She's way too excited about this.

"Fine"

"You're kidding me, right? Fine? Just fine? Then why is it that you look like you're glowing?" - Dammit, I guess my face has its own mind and it decided to team up with Rachel.

"It was amazing, ok? We went to her house she introduced me to her dog Ron and talked all afternoon, but that's all you're getting" - If I don't get away from her right know she's going to make me tell her every detail, and being Rachel that includes the color of her bedroom's walls.

I was closing my door when she screamed, "At least tell me the breed of the dog!" - So predictable this girl

"He's a Pomsky, a corgi-husky mix you gossip girl" - With that I closed the door, laid in bed and it took me five minutes to fall into dreamland thinking about this entire day inside my head over and over, seeing every single detail and hoping for another chance with Dani tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**First things first, thank you so much for those of you who followed the story or favourited it, and particularly the ones who left a review. Thank you so much guys.**

**Again, if any of you have a suggestion about any character, idea or scene just tell me and I'll incorporate it as fast as I can.**

**Personal request: Please tell me if you think the pace is too slow or too fast 'cause I don't realize it when I'm writing it.**

**Now I'm gonna stop trying to delay the inevitable so go read this chapter :)**

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling great, a single ray of light was coming through my window heating my face, not too hot not too cold for a fall's day. I open my eyes and adjust them to the room's brightness, I yawn and stretch my muscles, good as new. After taking a quick shower and changing into the diner's uniform I went to the kitchen were Rachel was already having breakfast, if you can call vegan pancakes with soy milk breakfast.

"Good morning Santana, you woke up earlier than usual today" - I still don't know how she radiates energy at this time, but for the first time in a long time I don't feel the need to strangle her with my bare hands.

"Morning Berry" - I say going to the fridge for my regular bowl of fruit.

"There're pancakes in the microwave" - I gotta say she never gives up

"Yeah…No. You know I don't go near those things, I'd rather starve than eat that crap" - Not trying to be mean here, just telling the truth.

"But you have never tried them, how do you even know how they taste like?" - Every single morning…

"You know what?, I'm way to happy this morning to continue this absurd conversation" - I drank my coffee and headed for my bedroom to get the stuff I  
need for the restaurant.

"You're too what? Santana you haven't been happy since 1996" - I can actually hear the gears inside Rachel's head going a hundred miles an hour.

"So?"

"So you need to keep spending time with Dani" - She states.

"Really? And that's because…" - I tell her going to the door.

"Because you're awake and happy, and smiling without even noticing since I said Dani's name. Besides you're about to go to a shift that starts at 10 am and it's not even eight thirty yet" - She says before going to her bedroom and closing the door.

Damn! Is it really that early? I look at my wrist watch to see that she is actually right, but something inside of me is telling me that I need to go already, it may be that I can't wait to see Dani again, I just can't stop the smile that forms in my face whenever I think about her, even Rachel saw it and she's always missing the obvious for been way too focus on herself, so if she was able to tell something was different with me then we are talking about a big change here. And for some reason I don't care.

I held my head high and walk towards the elevator, once I'm out in the streets is when I really notice the lack of motion around except for the cabs, this city never sleeps really.

I decided to walk to the diner since it was so early and Rachel had to go to NYADA today so I didn't have to wait for her. I walk through the streets of New York and watch as they get crower by the minute, it's amazing and I'm really glad I made the decision to move here, even if I want to strangle Kurt and Rachel from time to time it still feels like home. Halfway to the diner something grabbed my attention, I turned to my right to the showcase filled with flowers and beautifully arranged bouquets, I stopped and looked at them, I stood there for a couple minutes when I suddenly remember the herbology class some teacher forced me into taking almost three years ago. My eyes land on a bouquet of gardenias, I started to think of Dani, the meaning of a Gardenia is joy, the joy I'm starting to get used to feel every time she is around. Before I realise it I am making my way inside the florist, there's a man behind the counter reading a magazine but raises his head when he hears me coming in and fixes his glasses on his nose.

"Hello there" - He says putting a big smile on his face.

"Hi umm.. I'm here to… I am-I'm looking for….um…" - I'm out of words, what am I doing in here anyway?

"Looking for flowers I presume" - He gives me a knowing smile

"I don't really know why I came in if I'm been honest" - And that is nothing but the truth.

"Let me guess, there's someone special in your life, someone new, someone who is making you feel things in your stomach, good things, and that's the only person you can think of when you saw the flowers from outside. Did I get anything right?" - So I just stood there looking like an idiot with the word 'guilty' written all over my face.

"Well, you know…kind of.." - He gives me pointed look beating my 'cut-the-crap' glare. "Fine! Yes!"

"Come with me" - He guided me to the left side of the store where he had this big display of hundreds of different flowers every single one different from the other. He starts to touch random ones, or so I think, when he says "What I love the most about my job is that whenever people come here they come because they have something to express, always. It goes from grief to passion, and my favorite kind are the ones like you" - He's looking rather concentrated at the table with squishy eyes, like if he were looking for an answer.

"Like me?" - Now I think lost him

"The ones that come for love" - I stare at him flabbergasted, I am not in love with anybody, this man is definitely out of his mind.

"I am not in love" - I almost spit at him.

"Who said you were in love? I just said you came here for love, which encompasses any kind of love, even loving the idea of a person. That person you came in for, you love the idea of being with her and get to know every single detail about her, am I wrong?" - Why does he look so sure about it?

"Ok first off, how do you know she is a girl? And besides even if what you said were true I just met her yesterday, so cut it with the love speech" - I'm starting to get angry with this man now.

"I've been working here for forty years, I recognize why people buy flowers and for who, and don't worry about the time, you'll come here again to buy a second flower and you'll see I was right, you wouldn't have come inside if you didn't think it was worth it"

"And who says I am buying the first one?" - He takes one single white gardenia, it was completely and beautifully open with not a fracture on it and with a couple green leaves on the bottom to support it

"Again, I've been working here for a long time Santana" - He says looking at the tag on my shirt whilst working on keeping the flower under the best conditions. "And I know exactly what you want". He offers me the flower wrapped in a light brown paper to keep it for breaking. "Consider it an inversion, now go".

"How do you..?" - I am looking at the gardenia dumbfounded, I don't know what to say.

"Just remember to tell me how it went" - He says winking at me and turning around going back to behind the counter.

"Amm… ok" - I look at him for the last time and copy the smile he's giving me.

I went outside the florist and looked at the flower, a little smile formed in my face as I started to think about Dani, I looked at my watch and saw that I had been talking to the man for over half an hour, and I still had a lot of walk to do to get to the diner so I started to move again thinking about the words that florist said to me.

When I make it to the diner I go inside and hide the flower behind me as I see a couple of my co-workers changing shifts just like I am, they look at me with a question gaze since instead of fifteen minutes early I am usually thirty minutes late. I greet the two of them I like and went to leave my purse in my locker on the back of the restaurant. I know for a fact that Dani works the same shift as me but one hour later, but she's always here around this time so I am a little confused when I don't see her stuff inside her locker already, but at least that gives me time to get my head around what I'm gonna do and give myself an inner speech about why I cannot chicken out of this one. I decide it is better for me sake to give it to her as soon as I see her this morning, I mean it's just a flower, right? Why and I been so nervous about something as simple as this? Caught up on my internal debate I start to clean up tables and take orders to the kitchen. Ten minutes later I came back to my locker to see If I had any missed calls on my phone when I felt someone's eyes on me, I turned around and came face to face with Dani, an instant smile crossed both of our faces.

"You're early" - She says with an amused expression.

"And you're late" - I try to match her cocky face, it felt right at that moment so I opened my locker and took the flower out of it without her seen it.

"Missed me much?" - The feels she gives me when she acts all confident.

"You woke up so full of yourself this morning, didn't you?" - I say taking a step towards her.

"Nope, just been realistic here" - I love her smile so much I imagine it when she's not around.

"Sure sure" - I take one last step towards her when I hear a noise from the kitchen; I looked at the door over Dani's shoulder whilst she turned around. Seen as I it just sounded like a tray falling I put my hand with her present in front of her and felt as her back contracted because of the sudden surprise.

"You look beautiful today" - I whispered in her ear.

With that she turned around to look at me and I was met with the widest of the smiles on her face. I put the flower on her ear arranging it to keep it still.  
Once I was satisfied with it I lower my gaze to meet her eyes.

"Thought you should know" - I kissed her cheek and winked at her before making my way back to wait tables.

Now that I think about it I don't know how I got the courage to do it, but it seemed fitting at the moment, and I'm really glad I didn't ran away, which was a very real possibility with the odds in its favour.  
For the rest of the morning we didn't share a word, but I kept a close look on her and was pretty happy with myself when not even the rudest of the customers were able to erase the smile on Dani's face.  
But I wasn't the only one looking, I may have caught her a hundred times looking at me and blushing shyly when she realised I had seen her.

It was the end of my shift so taking I last look at her I went to pick up my stuff to get home and give myself a very deserved foot rub when a voice called my name.

"Santana"- My favourite voice since yesterday says

"Dani" - I say turning around

"I umm…I wanted to ask you something" - She looks really nervous and I get a little bit worry

"Sure, what is it?" - I give her a smile trying to relax her.

"I was thinking… you know… may be if you want… ummm.. you and I… you know… we could… ummm" - She's starting to stutter and it makes her cuter than anyone would expected. How can she go from super confident to nervous as hell?

"Hey, it's me, what is it?" - I tell her with a calm smile. She shouldn't feel nervous when talking to me.

"Yeah ummm.. would you go on a date with me?" - She say it so fast I almost didn't get it.

I just stood there looking at her with my mouth open like gasping for air and a shocked expression on my face. I don't know if scream YES at her would be appropriate, but before I could do anything she starts to ramble.

"You know what? Forget I said anything, I didn't want you to feel pressured to do it, I just thought you might want to, but don't worry ok?"

She was already rushing out the door when I caught her by the hand turning her to me.

"When and where?" - Being forward leaves no room for misunderstandings.

She shakes her head like thinking she could be imagining thing but regains her confident from this morning when she answers, "Tonight, I'll pick you up at 6 pm, wear something casual and comfortable"

And with that she's out the door leaving me alone with my thoughts when I realised we didn't have each others numbers and she had no idea where I lived, how was she going to pick me up exactly?

* * *

**Thank you for reading the chapter :)**

**I'd like to give the biggest standing ovation to the cast for the episode 'The Quarterback', I know what its like to lose someone you love and it takes a lot of courage to do what they did.**

**I'm going to start to make this more personal by recommending a song and giving random facts about me to whoever wants to read it. **

**Recommended song: 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran**

**Random fact: I'm currently studying my second year in medical school.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th chapter guys!**

**I was so exited when I saw all of your reviews and when I got to 69 followers just... Wanky!**

**Thank you so much to all of you for spending time reading this, you are the best, and those who review are the best of the best.**

**I'm repeating myself but if any of you have a suggestion about any character, idea or scene just tell me and I'll write it as fast as I can.**

**And the same if you have any recommendations or feedback about my writing, I'm a first timer and I really appreciate it so I can correct my flaws.**

**Without further ado, let's get on with it people!**

* * *

I got home this afternoon feeling great for the first time in a while, Dani asked me to go on a date with her so I have pretty much been on cloud nine ever since. It's something I can't control, every time I think about her I get this feeling inside, I don't know how to describe it but it's a constant excitement and nervousness at the same time, and I can't get enough of it 'cause it's the best feeling I've had in a long time. And now here I find myself deciding what to wear to the date, she said casual and comfortable, but that really depends on where we're going to, but of course I don't know where she's taking me, as I look at my closet I get lost among the different outfits, so I pick the most appropriate ones and lay them on the bed. At the end I choose that one can never go wrong with a classy black pair of jeans, the ones I picked make my behind look great so that was an easy one, then I chose to wear a gold color shirt and a couple of accessories to make it cuter. I ended up wearing black low heel boots, they are my favorites and that's pretty convenient since I'm already taller than Dani, I don't want to have to be looking down at her the entire evening or for her to feel uncomfortable with it. After a shower I start to get ready, once I'm done I look at myself in the mirror and one thought came into my head "I look pretty damn good!"  
At that moment I hear the front door opening and the voice of Rachel talking, I hope she's on the phone otherwise she upgraded her level of craziness.

"I'll fill you in when you come back" - I hear her telling whoever is at the other side of the line.

"Ok, see you soon" - With that she hung up and turned around as I walked out of my room.

"Hello Santana, why so fancy?" - She said looking at my outfit.

"Going on a date with Dani, she's picking me up in fifteen minutes actually" - I told her looking at my watch with a little smile.

"Ooh Dani, how's that going?" - I realized I haven't told her anything about her really.

"Just so you and your gossip side can relax I'll tell you it's going really good, she asked me out on a date when our shift ended and no, I don't know where to or when I'll be back" - Now that I think that in minutes I'll be going on a date with Dani I'm getting more and more nervous by the second.

"You have to tell me about every detail when you get back" - I think she's way too happy about this.

"You know I won't" - Not to be rude or anything but that's just never gonna happen.

"We'll see. Anyway, I was talking to Kurt and guess what? Blaine just got his acceptance letter from NYADA, they're both coming here in two days" - She says clapping and jumping.

"God no, three Broadway divas are way too much for me" - I should start resigning myself to the fact that I'll forever live surrounded by divas. I must have done something really bad in another life.

"C'mon it's going to be so much fun!" - Either I stop this or I'll kill her while she sleeps.

I think the universe took pity of me 'cause at that moment I hear someone knocking on the door. Praying is not even a close word to what I am doing inside my head to assure Dani's the one on the other side. I give a glare to Rachel and go to the door.

All my prayers got answered when I see Dani at the other side; she looks so good I almost miss saying hi to her. She's wearing dark jeans and a white shirt covert by a black leather jacket which gives her a tough feeling, but it looks so amazing on her all I wanna do is rip it off of her. She's wearing a pair of black heels, not too high not too low; in general she's rocking this outfit so hard I can barely contain myself.

"H-Hi" - I stutter at her. Isn't this a great way to start a first date?.

"Hey" - Am I supposed to shake her hand? Do I kiss her? Is there any book out there named 'How to act on you first lesbian date'?

I guess I don't have much to think about since Dani took a step forward and kissed my cheek. Oh my God, am I always going to get this electric feeling  
every time she touches me?

"Do you wanna go or you'd rather stay here?" - She tells me with a playful tone.

"Yeah sure, let's go" - I take one last look at Rachel and see her trying to hide a smile, I grab my purse as I tell her. "We're going now, do not do anything weird in my absent"

"Have fun you two!" - What's with her and her need to always have the last word? Do they I've extra credit for that at NYADA or something?

"Thank you Rachel" - Says Dani with an amused look on her face.

"You're welcome Dani" - Notice my sarcastic tone when I say 'Now that's a surprise!'

With that I close the door and look at Dani

"Where to?" - What? I am very impatient, even more when I have no idea where I'm going.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" - She says with a mischievous smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yep" - She replies

"At least give me a clue or something" - I say following her to the elevator.

"Just trust me" - She says giving me one of her beautiful smiles.

"Fine" - I just can't do anything when she looks at me like that, I really wish she doesn't put two and two together or I will be screwed.

We start to walk through the streets of New York making small conversation about a couple of customers we served this morning and took forever to please. Then she told me about her dreams, how she wishes to get a contract with a record label and record a CD with her originals songs. I talked to her about my own dream, the one I have never told anyone, if you ask my family or any of my friends they will tell you I want to be a professional singer or actress, but in reality that's not what I want but don't get me wrong, I love to sing and dance and act and all those things, but my ultimate dream is to produce music, to create music from nothing, in the end I want my very own label, so I'll get to choose who artist to sign and why. But in order to do that I need to get an internship first and learn the basics of this business, but companies usually offer them to those with music careers, so unbeknown to anybody I've already sent my application to NYU for a double degree in music education and music composition.

"Why haven't you told anybody? It's an amazing opportunity to start with." - She look genuinely happy for me and I get a ticklish feeling in my stomach.

"I don't know... I just don't want to disappoint them if I don't get in, my audition is next month and I don't even know what I am going to do, so it's most  
likely that I won't make the cut" - I know I'm not a person who gives up easily, but I'm kind of lost here so…

"What if I help you?" - She asks me.

"How?" - I'm starting to like her more and more.

"Well you want part of your degree to be in music composition, how about we make an original song? I'll put the music and you put the lyrics, we rehearse it and you blow them away" - She says with a face that screams 'I just had the best idea in the world of ideas'.

"That is not bad actually" - I say thinking it over my head.

"Of course is not bad, let me help you, please" - And she goes again with the puppy dog look, even if I didn't like the idea I was already a goner, so why  
delay the obvious answer?.

"Ok, let's do it" - I tell her with the happiest face I'm able to make. She gives me a nod and we keep on walking.

And I am really that happy about it, I still don't know how I felt secure enough to tell her about one of my deepest secrets, but I decided a long time ago to just do what feels right with Dani, and it's working wonders for me. My head was going a hundred miles an hour, I was going to spend so much time with Dani because of this and I was ecstatic about it, but not going to lie, I was also really nervous, what if she doesn't like my voice? So I just look at her and all my doubts dissipate, she had this big smile on her face and her lips were almost reaching her eyes while she looked at me please with the fact that I told her something I've been holding for everyone till this moment, or may be she's just smiling because she's insane.

We kept on walking to the secret destination since I still have no idea where we are going, but suddenly she stops walking and looks at me.

"We're here" - I look around but I only see an old cinema that seems to be closed and a couple restaurants a little ahead of us.

"We are where?" - I'm kind of lost at this point.

"Here" - She point at the old cinema and she's either crazy and wants us to break into it or she's blind.

"It's closed Dani" - I say looking at her rather suspicious.

"It's open for us, a friend of mine owns it but he doesn't open on Wednesday and he owed me a favor so if you're up for it we have an entire theater just for us, we even get to choose the movie" - This is pretty cool actually, how many people out there are able to go to a theatre open just for them, it is amazing really.

"Let's go then" - I tell her.

We make our way inside and see a guy behind the snack stand arranging the different bars. He looks and smiles at us when he finally sees Dani.

"Hey Dani, for a moment I thought you chickened out and went home" - He says laughing.

"Have you seen my date? There was no bailing option here" - She says with a sassy tone looking at me with something I can only describe as lust in  
her eyes. It sent a chill down my spine, and that's just for one look.

"Well everything is set up for you two just like you wanted, just tell me which movie do you want to watch and I'll leave you alone" - I like this guy, he seems really cool and a good friend of Dani.

"San, what movie do you wanna watch?" - She asks me. She just gave me a nickname and I'm melting. Focus Santana! It is a first date, are we suppose to watch a chick-flick? A scary one? How about the typical rom-com? I don't know what to say so I just go with my inner dodger and end up saying.

"Surprise me" - I try to go for the flirty tone but I'm kinda nervous and it comes out a little shaky.

"Great idea, surprise us Dean" - Good to know the guy's name. I am really hoping he doesn't put some SAW movie or I'm about to have a really bad time.

"Ok then, my ladies" - He says guiding us to a door that leads to the actual theatre, once inside he closed the door leaving us alone.

I take a quick glance through the room and see the giant screen and the empty seats.  
It's not that big but it's huge for just two persons. The seats were bigger and comfier than usual, the perks of being an older cinema. That's when I realize there was a path of flower on the floor leading to a couple of seats right in the middle covert in a blanket. I take a look at Dani and she's looking at me waiting for my reaction I guess. I take one last look at the floor and see that the flowers were just like the white gardenia I gave her this morning, exactly how could she pull this off in a couple hours?

"This is really sweet, thank you" - Even if she had a really funny look on her face as she seemed a little preoccupy about it so I told her the truth for her sake.

"You look really beautiful today too" - She whispers putting one of the flowers in my ear. She lets her hand linger in my cheek for a moment and I can feel my entire face turning a crimson tone. How can she have this effect on me? I get so many feelings inside when she simply touches me, I have never felt this way and this is just our first date. She just leaves me speechless.

Suddenly I hear music coming from the speakers placed around the room and realized Dean had started the movie. We make our way to our seats and get comfortable under the blanket, I see Dani prepared a variety of snacks and put them on the seats next to ours besides a couple bottles of water on the cup holders, she thought of everything it seems. I look at her and flash her a big smile.

"This is all really awesome, thank you" - I don't know how to tell her this means a lot to me, that no one has ever spend so much time preparing anything for me and that this is the first time I have felt so right being next to a person, so I just take her hand in mine, squeeze it a little and give it a little kiss there.  
She starts to blush and I think is the most adorable thing ever.

We turn our heads to the screen and see that the movie Dean picked out was 'Titanic', really? Is there a bigger cliché out there?  
I look at Dani and see that she's holding her laugh. I raise my eyebrows playfully at her and she can't hold it anymore and starts laughing hard so I join her.

"Sorry but Dean's a cliché kind of guy" - She says laughing, albeit softer this time.

"I can see that" - I say laughing along with her.

"You want me to…" - I cut her off before she can finish. "No, let's watch it"

We calm our laughter and start to watch the movie. At one point she moved the arm of our chair up so we could be closer and she put her head against my shoulder, it felt amazing to had her so near that I couldn't stop the gigantic smile on my face for the rest of the film. I will never ever tell anyone this, is like my deepest and darkest secret, and even if it means nothing to some people is a guilty pleasure of mine and I'm quiet ashamed of it, but since no one can hear me I'll admit it in my head, but it just can't get out of there, ok here I go, Titanic is my favorite movie of all time. There, I said it, don't you dare judge me, ok? A lot of people love 'The Notebook', why can't I love Titanic? I'm spilling way too many secrets today; I blame Dani and her angelic face. 

* * *

When the movie ended we looked at each other and she squeezed my hand a little bit, that's when I realized we didn't stop holding hands since we sat down, everything just felt natural with her, even the little gestures like this one, it was kind of overwhelming at times. We stood up and walked towards the door, from the other side Dean opened it and gave us a knowing look, we thanked him for everything and went outside the theatre. We kept walking hand in hand and talking about everything.

"So I was wondering, if you're into it, I could take you to my favorite place in the city" - She says looking pretty exited.

"Sure" - I replied getting nervous again.

We changed our direction and started to walk to secret destination number 2. I'm liking this date so much, we had such an amazing time watching the movie, making little comments about it and just being together. Thankfully I get to spend more time with her because I don't want this date to end just yet. We got to the front door of a really tall building, I looked at her and she smirked at me. She guided me inside and through a back door and we took the elevator to the roof, once there we jump a couple of barriers so she released my hand for the first time to do so and I felt kind of empty, I can safely say I don't like that at all. Then we got to a door and Dani pushed it open. She seems so familiar with it that I almost didn't realize we are basically breaking into the building. She then grabbed my hand again, thank God I wasn't the only one craving the feeling of her hand against my skin, and we step outside.

"So, what do you think of the view?" - She asks me looking at the rest of the city presenting itself in front of her.

"Completely beautiful" - I responded. She looked at me and realized I was looking at her, not at the skyline. She blushed so hard her cheeks and ears turned crimson red. She looked so unbelievable cute.

"I was talking about that view" - She says pointing at the front.

"That looks absolutely incredible, I get why this is your favorite place" - I walked behind her and put my arms around her waist, she just fits perfectly, I looked straight ahead and the city looks breathtaking from here. Then I lowered my gaze and before I could stop myself I said "But I'd rather look at something more incredible" - As I said this I felt her body shiver and a smile appeared on my face, it seems I can't help it with her.

She turned around and fixed her eyes with mine

"Thank you for sharing it with me" - And I meant it.

"You're the first person I have ever brought up here, but it felt right you know" - She looked so vulnerable.

"I know" - I kept looking at her as she moved her hand to my ear where I still have the flower she gave me at the theatre.  
Without realizing it we were getting closer and closer until our breaths started mixing together.

"You look beautiful today" - She whispered.

"You look beautiful right here, right now" - I whispered.

And that's all it took, before we knew it our lips crashed together in the softest of the ways.

Now let's be honest, how hasn't dream at least once in their lives about the perfect kiss? That one earth shattering, mind-blowing and unbelievable kiss? That kiss that gives you all kinds of fireworks inside your body and you can't think anymore, just feel? You can't control anything anymore 'cause nothing else matters anymore, the only thing keeping you from flying is gravity, but that's just theory, 'cause in reality you're way too lost to find your way back. And most of the time we wonder if that's ever going to happen to us. If we'll ever get to experiment that moment in our lives or we're just wasting our time waiting for the impossible to happen. But then a Dani comes into your life, and everything just starts to lose its value 'cause the only thing that's important is she. That's how I'm feeling right now, it is nearly impossible to describe what I am feeling at this very moment, but that's the closest I can get, it's just perfection, she is just perfection.

We stay the softly kissing each other for a long time, neither caring about the time or where we were standing. We just stood there pouring everything  
we got into that kiss, tasting each other, moving our tongues in sync, not even fighting for dominance, this kiss is not about lust, not yet anyway.

After what felt like hours we started to calm down just pecking each other slowly. Still in each other's arms keeping us from the rest of world we stopped and opened our eyes, they met and I saw everything I was feeling reflected back in her eyes. We just stood there taking in what just happened, not really believing it.

"That was…" - I see I'm not the only one left speechless.

"Yeah" - I can't formulate any other word. "Maybe we should…" - I shook my head towards the door.

"Sure, let me just..." - And I feel her lips on mine again. This time it's just a long peck, but still amazing. "Now we can" - She said grabbing my hand and walking us to the exit.

No matter what could happen for the rest of the year, no one was going to be able to wipe the smile out of my face, this was the best day of my life, I have zero doubts about that, and I just wish I'll be able to spend more nights like this one with Dani

* * *

**That was it guys, you made it to the end! You deserve some treat so I'll just give you my recommendations for those who have curiosity running through your veins!**

**Recommended song: 'Side to side' by Tyler Carter**  
**Random fact: I'm from the Canary Islands, Spain.**

**Have a great week people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if you think the updates aren't fast enough but I update as I write and I don't have that much time so bare with me and believe me when I tell you you'll read it sooner or later. **

**As usual thank you to all of my followers and specially those who take a minute to review, and concretely to Doodle91xxx because I know you smiled the last time I gave you a shout out and I love to make people happy, besides you're always the first one to give me a review on every chapter and that means the world to me, so thank you.**

**I feel like I'm boring you when I tell you this but if any of you have a suggestion about any character, idea or scene just tell me and I'll write it as fast as I can. **

**And if someone has some feedback it will be well received, even if its to learn the correct use of a word.**

**Without further ado may I present you chapter 5.**

* * *

Today is Saturday and thanks to the precious gift of persuasion I got Gunther to make sure Dani and I had the day off, we agreed to meet up for lunch and I'm really excited. Yesterday was our first date and I can't stop thinking about it, she walked me home afterwards and we finally exchanged phone numbers, so that night we texted each other and decided on a lunch date today, so even if it's just 9 am I'm already nervous, is like a mechanism that turns on whenever I think about Dani or see her. I think it's an amazing feeling 'cause even though I don't know what to do or say most of the time it doesn't feel awkward, just special.

I had breakfast with Rachel and I was so happy I didn't even compare it to a Greek torture.

"I have something amazing to tell you" - She told me as soon as I walked out of my room. She looked so excited it was weird, even for her.

"What is it? And please don't tell me this is about trying to get me to help you rehearse your audition about a new musical on Broadway about a Jewish girl with a gigantic nose - Not being rude, just honest, I'm not gonna go through that again. Once was enough.

"No! It's even better! I got Fanny! I'm going to be on Broadway even before I graduate! Isn't it amazing? I…. - Can't tell you what she said 'cause I stopped listening a while ago. If I'm being honest I'm happy for her, she has worked really hard since high school and she deserves it, and since I'm in a happy mood I'll say something nice to her for once. She better not get used to it.

"It is better since it doesn't involve me wasting my time, but seriously, you're going to be great. - I said giving her half a smile; I just can't go from bad to good in a minute ok?

"Thank you Santana, it means a lot to me that you said that" - Oh no! Please tell me she's not tearing up...

"Stop it Berry" - If I don't put a stop to it now this will go on for hours.

"It's just... I can't believe you said something nice to me about…" - I have to cut her off ASAP.

"Yeah, yeah, look I'm going to put some clothes on and go meet up with Dani so keep the speech to yourself and tell it to someone who cares. - As I turned around I saw a smile on her face. Again, I'm on a good mood, but I'm still me, and thankfully she knows it.

I went to have a shower and decided on a casual yet sexy look. Once I was dressed I heard my phone ringing, I unplugged it off the charger and saw it was Dani calling, an instant smile crossed my face.

"I see you couldn't even wait two hours to see me huh" - I told her in the flirtiest tone I could manage without sounding arrogant.

"I'm sorry San but I can't make it to lunch" - If you've ever had someone kicked a ball right into your stomach then you'd know how I'm feeling. More or less.

"Umm…ok… Can I ask why?" - Doesn't she want to see me anymore, or what? I'm starting to lose all my confident in just two sentences.

"It's Ron, he's sick so I'm taking him to the vet" - She said sounding preoccupied.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" - There's a first time for everything and I guess this is my first time getting worried about a puppy.

"I think he went through the garbage or something because he's been throwing up and he's been crying for a while" - She said with a little voice.

"How about I go with you? I'm already dressed so I'll go to your house and we can go to the vet, ok? Don't worry I'll be there soon" - I told her. I went to the door and waved goodbye at Rachel.

"Thank you San, we'll be here waiting" - At least she sounded with much hope this time and I felt like patting me on the back.

"See you soon" - With that we hang up and I walked as fast as I could to the subway, thankfully we live 2 subway stops apart.

There wasn't as much people as I got used to seeing everyday using pubic transportation, so that was a big plus, I arrived to Dani's street and finally her house. I knock on her door and not even ten seconds later she was opening the door. Even with a worried face she still was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Hi, you ok?" - I asked her with the softest voice.

"Yeah, come in" - She said gesturing for me to come in and closing the door once inside. "Sorry for cancelling and making you come here, let me just take my purse. Ron is on the sofa by the way" - She said going into her room.

I went to the living room and there was Ron, curled up on the couch and looking kind of miserable for a dog. He saw me and his tail started to move fast but he didnt seem able to move much. I sat down next to him and he immediately snuggled up on my lap.

"Hey buddy, you having a little stomachache?" - I said petting him. "Don't worry, you'll be as good as new in no time" - Don't judge me, I just really like this dog.

Dani showed up at that moment and gave me a smile

"Can you carry him? He's asleep and I don't want to wake him or for him to walk all the way there" - Dani asks me. I looked at Ron and saw he was indeed sleeping, I didn't even notice.

"Sure, we don't want this little guy getting worse, do we?" - I said looking at him.

"I didn't know you loved dogs so much" - Dani said with an amused face.

"I don't, just this one" - This conversation is gotta end, I don't want to come out as an animal lover because I am not. "You ready? Let's go" - I said walking to the door.

"You are a big softie on the inside" - Dani said teasingly.

"You want to go alone?" - I replied her and she stayed quiet.

Once we were outside we started to walk towards the vet which apparently was just a block away. We got there and checked Ron in, the receptionist said we just had to wait for about ten minutes since there was no other patient before us. We sat on those kind of comfortable chairs and wait there. Ron started to wake up and curled up in in my lap again with his head on my chest, and Dani laid her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her. Even if we were at the vet I felt this was one of the best moments of my life so far.

"Hey, I haven't thank you enough for coming with us, I was a little nervous since he's my first pet and I really want him to be ok" - She told me looking at me with her big brown eyes that made my heart start dancing.

"Trust me, there's no other place I'd rather be" - And I meant it.

"Thank you anyway" - She whispered and pecked my lips. It was soft but fiery and I couldn't resist giving her one myself so I pecked her again and we both smiled looking at each other, I swear I could see a little blush on her cheeks.

We were in our own world until we heard the doctor calling for Ron. We stood up and walked into the room number 3.

"Hi girls, my name's doctor Phillips, what's wrong with Ron today?" - He said using a friendly voice while I placed Ron on the table.

"Hi doctor, I am not sure but I think he may have eaten something out of the garbage or something because he woke up this morning throwing up all over the house and he hasn't eaten at all today, and besides he's been lying down all day, and he's pretty active so is not normal for him" - Dani said in a rush.

"Let's take a look at Ron's belly and decide" - I like this doctor, he seems to know what he's doing and is being very professional. And let's hope he stays that way because you don't want to meet my bad side or end up being on my black list. Seriously, I got a black list. Even the paper is black, don't judge me or your name will be the next one I'll write down on it.

He started to touch Ron's stomach, he didn't seem to like the pressure there but he wasn't complaining either. He's a toughie.  
We stood there waiting and I took Dani's hand in mine, she gave me a grateful smile and I gave a little squeeze to our intertwined hands. After a little while Doctor Phillips ended the examination and turned to us.

"You were right, something he ate didn't agree with his digestive tract, my guess is he either ate from the trash like you said or on a simple walk, there are tons of inedible stuff on the city's pavement that animals can't help but swallow, but that doesn't matter, he just needs a good belly rub and to take this type of compote like applesauce twice today to help him settle his stomach and he'll be jumping up at down first thing in the morning" - He said handing Dani a prescription and lifting Ron into my arms where he looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes like asking me if he behaved. I gave him a kiss on his head and he happily licked my hand. Apparently he likes me as much as I like him. Understandable for him to like me, have you seen me? But I'm still wondering why I like him so much.

"Thank you for everything, we'll do everything you said" - Dani told the doctor while going to open the door.

"I'm sure you will, hope to not see you again in a while" - Doctor Phillips said with a kind smile.

"Same here Doctor" - Dani replied him.

Dani went to the receptionist and paid for the visit, then we went to the nearest pharmacy to buy Ron's compote and head to Dani's house. We got there and it was already 1pm so we gave Ron his new medication and settle on the sofa.

"I want to keep a look on him so I'll give you two options, first option is we can do a rain check on the date or second option, my favorite, we could order up some take out and eat here and watch a movie or something. What do you think?" - Dani told me. I was really glad she wasn't worried anymore and her sassy side was starting to show up again. I really like her any way 'cause she's just perfect. Yeah yeah, perfection doesn't exist, well you haven't met her so you don't know what I'm talking about.

"I think I'm gonna go with option number 2" - I moved closer to her whispering the last part in her ear. Like there was any chance of my not staying here with her.

"So what are you craving?" - She whispered back. God the feelings she gives me on a simple sentence.

"You" - I answered her without even realising it. She looked at me with a playful look and started getting closer to me.

"Then what are you waiting for?" - And that's how I lost my conscience, by Dani whispering and slightly nipping my ear.

I don't remember what really happened after that 'cause the next thing I know we're kissing, but not just kissing, we are on full make-out mode. I would never ever get enough of her. She moved and straddled my lap taking control of the kiss, but I don't give up without a fight so I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me taking a little more control of her. She let out a moan and that was the sexiest thing I've ever heard, I kissed her with more and more force, which she responded to it with equal fervor. My hands had a mind on their own and they decided to touch a little under her shirt, I didn't want to go too far but it was getting really difficult. She started to land kisses on my neck finding my spot in no time making me moan, and at that moment I was a goner. I kissed her with more force and went for her neck, I started to kiss her and suck her there and before I knew it I had marked her. This turned us on even more but before this went out of hand I slowed down making Dani begin to calm down a little. We ended up panting looking at each other with a smile on our now chapped lips and red faces.

"So that was something" - Dani said after taking a couple of long intakes of breath.

"Definitely something" - I was still getting my own breath under control. How can she turn me own so much with just a bunch of kisses?

"How about Thai?" - Now that caught me out of guard.

"What?"

"For lunch, do you like Thai food?" - She asked me with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, sure" - How is she able to think coherently when my mind's still lost at KissyLand? And when did I started to think about something as cheesy as KissyLand? Should I start to worry?

She got up from my lap and went towards the kitchen, while she was there Ron came out of nowhere and landed on my lap looking better than a few hours ago, he started to licked my chin as I pet him giving him a big smile.  
"You were great at the vet Ron, I knew you were a strong one" - I told him while he fixed his position landing on his back so I could rub her belly. "You're all better now, aren't you? Good boy".

Dani came back from the kitchen with a Thai food menu and throw them to me as Ron got bored of me and went to get Dani's attention.

"Big softie" - She mumbled.

"Excuse me I didn't hear you, I'm what?" - I replied faking the fact that I heard her loud and clear.

"Beautiful" - She said landing a kiss on my cheek. And just like that I forgot everything that happened in the last minute. I guess that's the power she has over me, and instead of bother me it makes me like her even more. What the hell is happening to me?

* * *

**That was it guys, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Here are my recommendation, it's kind of my thing so if you don't like them tell me and I won't post them, or if you like them tell me as well and I'll make sure to always put them down here.**

**Recommended song: 'For the first time' by The Script **

**Random fact: I started watching Glee when the première aired on Spain but didn't get addicted to it 'till I saw Santana's character for the first time.**

**Have a great week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 guys. Sorry for the wait.**

**I want to thank every single one of you who followed and favourited the story, it gives my a sense of accomplishment. And specially those who wrote me a review, you guys rock harder because you make me smile the most. So I'll like to ask for you guys to tell what you're thinking of the story so far, the good and the bad, I just want to know if I have to start making changes because I'm writing it not reading it so from my point of view a chapter can be ok but you might think it can be enhanced. Thank you either way.**

**Here goes my most repeated sentences: If any of you have a suggestion about any character, idea or scene just tell me and I'll write it as fast as I can. **

**Without further ado let's get into it!**

* * *

Sunday. I've never thought much about Sundays in my life. It's a cool day 'cause you don't have to go to work or school, but it's kind of the reminder that you'll come back to your routine in less than a day away. Today's Sunday and I'm feeling confident, yesterday I had a great day with Dani, if you forget Ron's achy tummy. I feel really close to her as the days passes, we spend most of them getting to know each other, even our deepest secrets, something's I've never been brave enough to tell anybody before I've told Dani, getting the impression it was the right thing to do and getting a sense of accomplishment afterwards. I don't regret anything I've told her and that's alone a huge step for me. Well, may be there is a reason why I turn excited when I tell her something about me or what she does to me…

_Flashback_

We finished dinner a while ago so now I'm cleaning the table as Dani went to do the dishes. I looked at Ron and he was lying comfortably on his bed looking really proud of himself, I went to him and pet his belly making him turn into the crazily excited puppy he is. I finished collecting the boxes from the take-out and throwing them into a trash bag and went to the kitchen, and there was Dani, her hair on a pony tail, wearing a t-shirt that has seen better days with a pair of gym pant and barefoot. And even that way she was the hottest thing I've ever seen so of course I couldn't stop the thousand butterflies flying in my stomach. I was wearing almost the same as her since she thought it'll be a good idea to get comfortable, and since I didn't have any clothes here she lent me a couple things, but I didn't look as good as her in any way, seriously how can she look so hot by just doing the dishes? I stopped talking to myself and saw she only had a a couple cutleries left to clean so I quietly put the bag on a table behind her and sneaked my arms around her waist from behind, she jumped a little but settled into me while I laid kisses on her neck.

"You gotta tell me your secret" - I told her softly.

"What are you talking about? What secret?" - She said with a little smile and turning the faucet off.

"How can you turn into the hottest woman on Earth while standing in the kitchen alone" - I whispered into her neck while kissing her there.

"Have you looked at yourself lately? No one can outhotter you, and I just made that word up for you" - She said laughing a little making the smile on my lips grow bigger. She turn around in my arms and put her arms around my neck as I pull her closer to me.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours though it was probably minutes. I just couldn't stop looking at her, taking on every single feature of her, learning every curve of her face, every little freckle she had near her cute nose. It's impossible for me to understand how I my inner Santana went from critical, sarcastic and a little hostile to excited, optimistic and accepted when it comes to Dani, to the rest of the world I might be infuriating Santana, but when I'm with Dani I'm just happy. I don't know how she does it, but I'm not one to question it, I just hope one day she feels about me what I'm starting to feel when she just gets near me.

"What are you thinking about? You were putting your thinking face" - I guess I may have dozed off for longer than I thought.

"You. I was thinking about you, and how perfect you are, and how you've changed me in just a couple of days" - I'm kind of afraid I might scare her off but I couldn't keep it to myself. So I'm literately praying for her not to think I'm crazy.

"Really? How's that?" - She said giving me a cocky tone on her voice. I'm doing my happy dance inside my head. But let's not forget that two can play this game.

"I'm a better person with you" - I said giving her a peck. "I'm a better person because of you" - I kissed her again but longer this time.

"Why?" - She asked me out of breath. It turned me on so much. Come on Santana! She just said a word! You can't get turn on by that! Excuse me, have you seen her? Ok you win.

I'm feeling bolt so I released her waist, put my hands on the back of her legs and lift her to sit beside the sink on the kitchen counter. It caught Dani off guard, that was sort of the point, and she held me tight letting out a scream. I didn't give her time to say anything because I was pressing my lips against hers as soon as she was sitting down.

"Because of you. Because of your nose" - I plated a kiss there. "Your cheeks" - I slowly kissed both of them. "Your ears" - They're so small I just want to whisper in them. "Your chin" - I kept going down. "Your neck… God how much love your neck" - I gave her a couple kisses there for reassurance.  
"Your shoulders" - I was creating my own kissing path on her body. "You arms" - She started to shiver and I felt more confident by the second."Your hands when you touch me… or when they're just intertwined with mine" - I kissed them both looking at her in the eyes. "But most of all..." - I told her following the same path but on reverse 'till I got to her face. "Your lips" - I kissed her giving her pretty much everything I have on that simple kiss. "I would do anything for them... for kissing them every time I want" - I told her giving her little pecks in between words.

"What's… what's stopping you?" - Dani whispered sounding as if she couldn't get enough air inside her lungs. I stopped kissing her for a moment and raise my head allowing my eyes to meet hers. Please tell me this is her way of saying we're officially together. Don't get me wrong, I get that we've known each other for a couples days but when you know something is meant to be you just go for it.

"What do you mean?" - I put my hands on her face giving her the most serious look I could at that moment.

"I know it's been like what? 3 days? But I am nothing but competitive and that means I go for the things I want, and you are what I want so how about we make this a little more official? That is if you don't plan on looking for someone better looking that me, and that's going to be harder than you think so, what do you say?" - Oh how much I love confident Dani. But I also love to play and I want to turn her into a stuttering mess right now.

"Is this your ways of asking me to be your girlfriend? While we're in your kitchen, with you sitting on the counter with me trapped by your legs and both of us wearing almost pyjamas?" - I tried to sound as mean as possible even if my head was screaming to just kiss her and never let her go.

"I just… I thought may be… I didn't mean to offend you or… I ummm… sorry if you…" - Even though I'm really enjoying watching her suffer, and trust me I am, and have to cut her off because apparently I can't control myself when she's in front of me looking all desperate.

"Yes" - I stopped her by giving her a kiss. New discovery about myself! It seems I am completely addicted to her, every since our first kiss I haven't been able to stop, and today is no exception. We separate and I gave her a smirk.

"You're an ass, did you know that?" - Dani said slapping my arm lightly. I pull her even closer to me if possible.

"But now I'm your ass"

"Damn right you are" - This time she initiates the kiss, it turns hotter and hotter by the second and I am starting to lose every finer of control in my body.

I lifted her again and carried her to the living room where I sat down and put her in my lap, I needed her close to me. We started to slow down, I mean yeah we are already dating after 3 days but it's too soon for going further than this and I respect her way to much to push her to do anything so soon. Ok if I'm being honest I might be the one who needs more time out of the two of us. I just feel like I shouldn't rush this or it will end bad and fast, and I think I speak from the both of us when I say I don't want this to end already. Once we got our breath control back Ron decided to make it's presence known by jumping to the couch and landing beside me. Dani and I laughed and remember to give the puppy her medicine, it wasn't easy since it apparently tasted like hell from Ron's point of view and we had to tricked him, but he ate it all at the end. We went back to the couch and rearrange our positions on the sofa letting little Ron lay on Dani's lap as Dani sat on mine. We decided to watch a movie since it was already getting dark outside, we did some zapping and agreed on watching "Pirates of the Caribbean" since neither of us were in the mood for scary, horror, any "Saw" movie nor the news, like is there anybody out there who is ever in the mood for the news? By the time we finished the first two "Pirates of the Caribbean" films it was time for me to go if I didn't want Rachel to call the police, the firemen, the hospital and an ambulance to my search. It wouldn't be the first time and I don't want a repetition of that again.

"You sure you have to go already?" - Dani's been trying to get me to stay longer for over fifteen minutes now. Like I wanted to do anything that didn't involve being with her.

"Yeah, I don't want Rachel to get worried and we have to work tomorrow on choosing my audition song, you promised to help me so" - She was pouting at me and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist her if I stayed here two more minutes. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine, text me as soon as you get home"  
I grabbed her face and kissed her fast "Sure, see you".

"See you" - She winked at me as I turned around.

With that I descended the stairs of her apartment and walked outside. Fall was giving us pretty cold nights this year so I hugged my jacket tighter to me and went to the nearest subway stop.  
I got home to see Rachel with her phone on her hand and a stressed look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" - I asked her before she noticed me. She jumped a little and turned her face from concern to angry.

"Where the hell have you been? You went out this morning and I haven't heard from you until now" - Told you, I bet she was thinking about which emergency call should she make first.

"I told you I went to see Dani" - She's the most dramatic person in the entire world, and I'm including Victor Hugo here.

"For morning to night?" - Is she been serious now?

"Yes Berry, I did not know I had to give my daily plan up to date every time I walk out the door." - I told her going to my room to get changed into my own comfy clothes.

"I was about to call the police Santana" - Told you. "Something could have happened to you, New York's not Lima Santana, I don't need your planning but it would be nice if you cared enough and inform me when you're coming home, at least for my sake"

"First: you are not my mother, I don't need to tell you anything, and second: I'll call you next time so you don't have a stroke, ok?" - I would never admitted but it's nice to have someone who cares enough about you that almost collapses the NYPD because she doesn't know if you're fine or you have been murdered in an alley. And that's another thing I'll probably never admit to Rachel, but she makes me feel better knowing that since I moved here I wasn't alone, and that's a common feeling you get when you move to a big city, take my word for it.

"Thank you" - Sometimes I think she's like a parent, you give her a bad time but with two words you are her favorite person again. She's just that weird. She went to the bathroom and I smiled to myself, even if she's obnoxious and I want to kill her 80 percent of the time we are in the same room she's pretty fun to mess around with.

I was putting on a well-used shirt and pants when I heard my phone. I picked it up and saw I had a message from Dani.

From Dani: "I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep, hope you get home save"  
She's so sweet to me it feels kinda weird when I'm not with her, but I'm getting used to it fast so is not like I'm complaining here.

From San: "Got home with all my limbs intact, see you tomorrow"

From Dani: "Good to know nobody chopped off your whole body :P Good night!"

From San: "You know me, always taking risks. Good night"

I plugged my phone when I heard someone knocking on the door

"Santana can you get it? I'm showering!" - Thank you Berry, I didn't notice the water running or you singing Barbra Streisand at the top of your lungs.

"Next time you get it!" - Now I just wanted her to get mad for my own amusement.

"Why are you always so insufferable? Is it that much work to open a door?" - I can already see her frustrated look.

"Then you do it!" - I shouted at her while opening the door.

"I'm glad to see you both haven't changed a bit in my absence" - Said the voice in front of me.

"Lady Hummel you're back!" - I told him hugging him tight. I can't believe I have missed him.

"And he's not alone" - Came from a voice behind Kurt. Kurt walked inside revealing the other person.

"Mister Bow-tie! You decided to grace us with your presence" - I gave him a hug as well and went to close the door. "I didn't know you were coming today" - May be Rachel told me while I wasn't listening to her, so any time she opened her mouth basically.

"It was a surprise for me too, but Blaine wanted to come and show off our wedding rings" - I almost forgot!

"That's right! Berry told me Blaine popped the question" - I'm guessing I'm in for a night of proposal talk. But before Kurt could talk Rachel walked out of  
the bathroom wearing a towel.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Kurt! Blaine! What are you doing here? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call me so I could pick you guys up? Oh my God! Are those what I think they are? Wait wait wait, let me put on some clothes and we'll talk, you have to tell Santana and I every single detail about everything! I'll be back in a minute!" - And that's how I lost hearing on my left ear. But I couldn't expect less from Rachel. Like I said

I was in for a long night.

_End of flashback_

And that's why I love being with Dani and why I'm looking like a zombie today. I'm glad I get to work with Dani today but I'm kind of exhausted so hopefully she won't be very active today. I yawned and that's when I realized, Dani asked me to be her girlfriend yesterday! I was too busy kissing her to do my happy dance and bored listening to Blaine and Kurt's plan for the future so I didn't even tell them either, but Dani's my girlfriend, so who cares. I got up and started to dance by myself but stopped when I felt the weight of not sleeping pounding in my head. Then I heard my phone turning off and saw I got a message from Dani.

From Dani: "San! I can't wait to help you today, I woke up feeling hype today so you better get your butt here as soon as possible so we can start."

Oh boy...

* * *

**That was it guys, thank you for reading it and I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**My recommendations for this chapter are:**

**Recommended song: 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran. **  
**Random fact: I want to go to Australia before I die.**

**Seriously if you think "My recommendations" are a waste of time tell me and I won't put them anymore, or if on the other hand you do want them or want me to expand them also tell me. This is for you guys.**

**Have an amazing week guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 guys. **

**I know it's been a while but I'm having big test coming so I'm studying like crazy and have very little time to write so sorry for the wait. I'll try to upload as soon as possible but I don't make promises.**

**As usual a big thank you to every single one of you who followed and favourited the story, it makes me feel like I'm going something good. And to those of you who review, you're the best guys! Every single review is appreciated and taking under consideration, so thank you.**  
**And my most repeated sentence goes like this: If any of you have a suggestion about any character, idea or scene just tell me and I'll write it as fast as I can. **

**I hope you like this chapter and I'm planning to give the story a little bust so tell me what you want to read and I'll get into it.**

**Without further ado let's get into it!**

* * *

I'm exhausted. There's no other way to put it. I can barely hold my head and I feel like teeny tiny little gremlins decided to take a shower and celebrate evil day by breaking my skull from the inside. This is not normal at all, I have suffered less painful hangovers over my high school years, and I used to drink like a fish. After reading Dani's message I did my happy dance. Wrong idea. I lost my balance and had to sit down on my bed in order to get it back. I checked my forehead and noticed it was hotter that usual so I got up and went to the bathroom to take the thermometer I keep there, but what I wasn't expecting was to find myself face to face with the girl from 'The Ring'. There I was, in front of the mirror with my face looking like a big mess, I had huge circles under my eyes, my nose didn't work, my face was paler than ever, I sounded like I smoked 5 packs in a minute and I couldn't stop coughing. I turned the faucet on and washed my face trying to fix the unfixable, it was no use. I looked for the thermometer and took some Paracetamol pills, I went to my bedroom and sat on my bed, I put the instrument under my armpit and crossed my arm over it. I lie in bed and waited a couple of minutes. After a little while I decided enough time had passed so I looked at the white stick, it turned out I was 100.4ºF, bad enough to change today's schedule from practice with Dani to stay in bed under the covers surrounded by tissues and drinking hot packaged soup.

Great! Couldn't this happen a day when I wasn't going to see Dani? I really wanted to see her. Is this some kind of punishment? C'mon I have been a good girl lately, as good as I can of course, a girl cannot change from head to toe in the blink of an eye, and let's face it there's not much of me to change.

Anyway, I went to the kitchen and drank some water with a pill to help with the headache and the malaise I was feeling and went back to my room, once there I laid as comfortable as possible and that's when I heard my phone ringing. God has it always had that diabolic sound? I didn't bother looking at the screen before I answered.

"Whoever this is you better be dying if you don't want me to kill you for disturbing me" - Not being mean here but realistic.

"Wow, what a way to greet your girlfriend, pretty sure we haven't been together long enough for you to be so sure I'm not going to break up with you because of your attitude" - Even suggesting leaving me brings a smile to my face and a feeling of glee inside me.

"Daniii" - I probably just sounded like a whining five year old but I'm sick so.

"Are you whining at me?" - Like I said, just like a five year old. But she sounds so good; I can see her smile in my head.

"Course not" - Not sure if trying to sound mature is better or worse with my current addicted-to-cigarettes voice.

"Yeah you were. Anyways, why aren't you here already? I'm so ready to help you turn into the next Beyoncé and nail your audition." - Her enthusiasm was contagious but there's a limit, and I found it when I didn't have the strength to reached out my hand to pick up the remote.

"I'm sick" - I said coughing for good measure.

"You sound pretty bad San, did you take your temperature? Do you have fever? Is there Rachel with you? I think you should-" - I had to stop her or she would have spent hours like this.

"Dani! Stop! Yes, I took my temperature. Yes, I have fever. No, Rachel went with Kurt and Blaine to tour the city early this morning so I'm alone at home. And yes, I miss you too by the way" - I told her trying to relax her giving her my sarcastic remarks.

"I miss you too San" - She's so sweet I don't know what I did to make her like me.

"Sorry we'll have to rain check for some other day, I know you wanted to do it today" - I know she doesn't really mind but I even apologize to her over things like this. She's changing me so hard in such a short amount of time.

"Don't worry San, we can work on it any other day, today's about you, ok?" - I love the way she treats me.

"Thank you Dani" - Look at that! Now it turns out I'm thankful.. Lets just keep this between us, shall we?

"Look I'm going to leave Ron with my neighbour so he's not alone and I'm coming to see you, ok?" - I immediately took a look around me and God am I messy! There were clothes all over the room, used tissues all over my bed, on the floor and around my bin, apparently my aim sucks when I'm sick.

"Ummm.. That's not really necessary you know, I'm sure Rachel will be back with the gay twins soon enough.." - Give me a break here, who would want their girlfriend to walk in on this disaster?

"I don't want to hear it San, I'm coming over so lay down and wait for me" - It appears she's not giving me even a chance to say no. Anyway, it's not like I wouldn't like to have Dani taking care of my sick self.

"Ok, I'll be waiting"

"See you soon San"

"Bye"

With that I hung up and let my head fall on my pillow, I took one last look around but instead of feeling kind of self conscious I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I don't know how long I'd been in dreamland but next thing I knew I woke up and everything looked better around me, don't get me wrong I still felt like shit, but my room seemed different somehow, that's when I realized... 'Somebody broke into my room and cleaned everything up!' But before I could smack myself in head for being stupid I heard the cracking of a door being opened. I move my head towards it and almost shed a tear because of how much my head was hurting making the room spin around like a ferris wheel. Before my eyes could adapt a sudden movement made me realized I was not alone now.

"Hey San, feeling better?" - How she's able to calm me down with four words is beyond my understanding.

"My head feels like it's about to explode, my nose decided that smelling isn't that big of a deal so it stopped working since I woke up and my limbs scream at me every time I even consider try to move them.. so.. no." - Dani sat down on the bed next to me and laid a kiss on my head before dragging an arm around my shoulders, that let me rest my head against her while I made some sicky noises.

"Oh I see… do you want me to kiss it better" - Dani said using her playful tone.

"You should, that's what good girlfriends do" - I replied her trying to use my I-mean-business tone but I probably ended up sounding whiny.

"Ok, I am known for my healing powers" - She gave me a wicked smile and proceed to kiss every inch of my face. I tried to move away from her but she just kept finding a way to torture me, well I'd love to die like this.

"Dani stop it! You're making me wanna throw up" - That'll stop her soon enough, even if I'm kind of feigning it.

"Ok ok. Look I made you some homemade chicken soup, my mom's original recipe" I didn't even notice there was a tray on my nightstand

"I'm not hungry" - My stomach felt kind of full, even if I haven't eat since yesterday night.

"Well you have to eat either way, and if you ask nicely I might even help you" - Dani told me with a devilish smile.

"Fine. Can you help me?" - I asked her with my puppy eyes.

"Sure thing"

She helped me sitting on the bed and retrieved the plate from the nightstand, she sat beside me and fed me her soup kissing my forehead in between swallows.  
For the rest of the day I just enjoyed the pleasure that is having my hot H-O-T girlfriend attend my every need and having her close to me. After watching a couples of movies with the company of tissues and the most incredible homemade noodle soup ever while laying on the couch Dani took me back to my room where we got comfortable and talked about the following week and made plans for our days off.

"How about we make a little rehearsal on Wednesday and we go somewhere on Friday?" - Dani told me wearing a hopeful smile, she's so cute when she talks about us and plans activities for us to do. I don't even know why she bothers in asking me, I was in the moment she opened her mouth.

"Sure, I feel better already, I probably have a common cold or a one-day bug so I'll be ready to go tomorrow" - Guess what? Being taken care of by my girl is the best medicine out there. It's a shame no one's ever gonna experience it but me. Ok that sounded way to possessive. So what? I'm not letting her go any time soon so don't judge me.

"Don't lie to yourself, you're almost as good as new because of my awesome treatments, I am the best nurse ever and you know it" - She goes from cute to sexy in… I don't know… half a second?

"You know how you'll be better? I got this nurse costume I used to wear in high school -" Dani interrupted me before I could finish the sentence.

"YOU WHAT? You're telling me you wore a nurse costume to class and you have it hidden somewhere in this room and I knew nothing about it?" - She told me putting a wicked smile and changing her eyes to the dark shadow she gets when she's turned on. "That's so hot" - Oh my god! Why didn't I tell her this before? This day could have been more productive with her in that teeny tiny little skirt… Great, now I'm getting horny thinking about it, and by thinking I am imagining her giving me a physical exam caressing my… God she's so hot I just can't even…

"I….ummm..I just… didn't…can you…" - Perfect, now I'm stuttering and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

"I guess we'll have to use it next time" - She said a voice so sexy I almost melt right there.

"Yeah... ummm… next time… sure" - Her face was right in front of mine, our noses almost touching each other, and how did she straddle me without me noticing it? She stood up and walked towards the door and while going to the kitchen I'm positive I heard her say "I have so many plans for you"

After that conversation of me being dumb and her being her gorgeous self she tucked me in and went back to her apartment to pick up Ron and get some rest. Not long after that Kurt, Rachel and Blaine came back but neither bother me much after realised I was sick. They can't hear the word sick without getting worried about their voices, and by worried I mean they actually disinfected every surface of the flat Dani and I touched, forbade me from getting out of my room and sprayed my door a couple dozen times. I have never met such self-centered divas in my life. The come in handy from time to time and deep inside I think I like them, even though I'll never tell them, but God are they dramatic.

* * *

Thankfully I slept through the night and didn't wake up every thirty minutes like I expected to. Yesterday I had the day off and we know how boring that turned out to be, but today I'm feeling way better which I'm happy about because the last time I worked while I was grouchy I almost got fire ten minutes into my shift, so I'm gonna try not to repeat that any time soon. After getting ready for the day I prepared some tea so I could talk without getting a raw voice and a hurt throat for the rest of the day. I drank it and went to take the bus since I was already 15 minutes late and there's so much showing the sides of my boobs can do in order to not get me fired or worse, in bathroom duty.

I got to the diner and saw that Rachel and Kurt were already taking orders and earning their pay check, a normal thing since their shifts started two hours ago. They saw me and gave me a little smile, I looked around and remembered that Dani wouldn't be here because she had today off and she said something about visiting a friend, I was high on antibiotics so I'm not quite sure if she was going to visit a couple folks or visit a goat that falls but I'm betting on the first one.

"Good morning Santana, how are you feeling this morning?" - Berry's so short I didn't even saw her in front of me.

"Better Rachel, how is your voice?" - I asked her in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on Santana, you know I just said you should stay locked in your room because you may have catched something infectious and being realistic isn't it worse if instead of just you the three of us were under the influence of a bacteria? You know I lure sickness when is near me, and you look as good as ever." - Rachel said with a huge fake smile on her face in an attempt to butter me up.

"Do not try to justify you banning me from the rest of the apartment Berry, I'm gonna enjoy all the ways you and your Broadway twin are going to make it up to me" - Now that I think about it it doesn't sound that bad, getting them to do things for me all day long... this is going to be fun.

"Come on Santana, we were protecting our lives" - Always the drama queen. I looked around and saw the diner was full, better start to work if I don't want to get yelled at by Gunther. Again.

"No one dies from a cold Berry! Now if you'll excuse me I'll go do my job while I create a perfect executable mental plan to make you both pay" - I told her while pointing at her and Kurt who was behind her. I saw her swallow hard. What's worse? The fact that even if she looks a little scared is not half as terrified as she used to in high school, or that after being living together for months she thinks I would actually hurt any of them. I guess I'll just have to work harder on my threatening voice.

The day went as slow as you can think of, waiting tables is not exactly a fulfilled job. I spent a considerable amount of time thinking about Dani, I missed her, yesterday I had her all day taking care of me and yet I missed her as if I haven't seen her in months. And the rest of the time I divided between what song should I preform for the audition at NYU and how cool it would be to create my own piece so I could show off my producing skills. I would definitely need Dani's help for that but I'm sure we'll come up with an amazing number worth of getting into NYU. As I was thinking my mind wandered and I remember I haven't seen my parents in a long time, should I go visit them? I would love for them to come to New York and show them every awesome place in the city, but that would be way to expensive since they'll need to pay for an hotel room, the flight tickets… Maybe it wouldn't be the worst idea in the world to go back to Lima for the weekend and surprise them.

"Hey San we're going home, you coming?" - I heard Kurt's voice from beside me.

"Yeah, let me pick up my things" - I went to the kitchen and grabbed my purse, looking inside I saw I had two messages from Dani, I still can't help the instant smile on my face.

**From Dani**: I hope you had a bearable day at work San! Call me when you get off so I can hear your voice and come to my house if you want me to take care of you =P. PS: Ron misses you.

The second message was an attached picture of Ron and Dani looking at the camera, both of them with puppy dog eyes and a sad smile. I can't believe I feel so much for those two loonies. But have you seen them? How can I not be crazy about them? I immediately pressed the call button and waited for her to answer as I walked towards the exit of the diner where Kurt and Rachel were still waiting for me.

"Guys I'm going to Dani's, see you later" - I told them, but looked directly into Rachel's eyes as I approached her "And you better sleep with an eye open" - What can I say? I love to terrify people, and seeing the look of terror on Rachel's face tells me I did a hell of a good job and gives a great sense of accomplishment. I started to walk to the nearest subway stop when Dani finally picked up.

"I miss you like crazy, how was your day?" - I don't even question how I have turned into this mushy person, my answer is right there, when the first sentence she says to me is that one.

"I miss you too, it was… boring and unproductive to be honest, but a girl's gotta work to pay rent" - I told her happier.

"Are you coming to my house? Ron misses you way too much"

"Of course I'm going, I'm actually on my way there, do you want to cook or should I pick some take-out on the way?" - I'm in the mood for pizza so hopefully I'll convince her.

"Take-out, I have no food whatsoever in the fridge" - She replies laughing.

"And did you have any plan or we were just going to feed of Ron's bowl?" - I was already seen the gate of the subway so I knew I'll have to hang up soon.

"You can phone take-out smarty pants" - I heard a woof on the other end, I guess Ron agrees.

"Anyway, I'll bring something, see you"

"Bye San" - I love the tone she uses to say my name, so sexy.

But before I could start walking down the stairs I stopped and looked straight ahead, right in front of me was the florist where I bought Dani's white gardenia. I stood there looking at it and after a interior debate about whether or not I should go in or not I entered the shop and was met face to face with the flowers/relationship expert.

"I knew you'll be back" - Was the first thing he told me.

"How's that?" - He used to give me the creeps, now he seems like a mystery, and mysteries calls my name.

"Haven't figured it out yet?" - As uncanny as always I see.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" - Focus Santana, you're hire for the flower, not to unravel a puzzle.

"That's for me to know and for you to crack your head trying to work it out" - He said laughing, catching a couple of grey hairs that were on the front of his forehead and bringing them behind his ear.

"What is it with all the philosophical phrases? You know, all questions and no answers"

"What is it with you wanting to know all the answers? Live in the moment" - He said winking at me and handing me a beautifully arranged white gardenia. How is it that every time he does something I'm too distracted to notice it? "I saw you coming, I prepared it before you came in" - He told me with a big smirk.

"Can I pay for this one?" - I was already searching through my wallet anyway.

"Let's leave it with a symbolic price"

"And how much is that?" - I don't get why people use the word symbolic, either you pay the price or not, there's nothing in between.

"1 cent" - Is he kidding me?

"Are you kidding me? 1 cent?" - He laughed at my tone

"Alright, alright. 2 cents" - He's going on my blacklist after this.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I'll give you the 2 cents, but I'll come back and fix this problem you have about taking my money" - I was already turned and heading to the street.

"I expected nothing less" - Was the last thing I heard him say before I was out the door.

After buying our pizzas I finally arrived to Dani's, and by finally I mean it took me over 30 minutes to find a place where they sold them since I didn't know the neighborhood that well. I rang the bell making sure the flower was hidden "Special delivery!" - I shouted and received the sound of little paws against the door as a response. As soon as it opened a little ball of fur welcomed me energetically jumping up and down, it's safe to say his belly doesn't hurt a bit anymore.

"What took you so long?" - I looked up and saw Dani giving me half a smile but with a frown.

"I went to get you this" - I brought my hand from behind me and placed the root on the upper side of her ear. Her eyes changed and the went a little brighter than usual.

"Always the gentlewoman" - What can I say, I take care of my woman

"You deserved it" - I was rocking it with my flirty stare.

"Well come inside and greet me how you should have when I opened the door" - She took a hold of my shirt and pulled me against her almost making me drop the pizzas.

"And how's that?" - I love it when I function properly instead of becoming a stuttering mess because of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Like this" - She grabbed my face and smashed our lips together. That's all it took to make me lose control of where I was, yeah, she's that good. Our tongues started to battle for dominance but neither of us really wanted to win. I started walking towards the kitchen so I could put the pizzas on a table and fully enjoy Dani's body, her hands near my butt were driving me crazy with want. Once my hands were free I let my hands roam all over Dani's back and pulled her as closer to me as it was physically possible. I trapped her against the door and went to kiss her neck, I was starting to leave a hickey when Ron's barks made us stop. We stood with our foreheads touching each other and breathing heavily until Dani realized something.

"We didn't close the door" - And she was gone. She's gonna be the death of me, that much I can assure.

* * *

**That was it guys, thank you for reading it and I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Since it took me longer than usual I tried to make it a little longer as well so yeah.**

**My recommendations for this chapter are:**

**Recommended song: 'We Remain' by Christina Aguilera. **

**Random fact: I want to go to Australia before I die.**

**I am a huge Hunger Games fan and I'm going to see the movie here this Thursday so I'm really excited, I hope some of you are too, and if you read the books like I did you know the feeling of wanting to see every single detail on the big screen so fingers crossed for that. I said this because the recommended song is from the soundtrack of that movie and I loved it when I heard it so I'd like to share it with all of you.**

**Since this is for you guys I'll appreciate if you tell me what you like and what you don't like about the story 'cause I get nervious while I'm writing cause I don't know if you're gonna like it, so help me out here please :)**

**Have an amazing week guys!**


End file.
